Running From The Past
by BlueJay Fallows
Summary: A sneak peak into Skulduggery's complex history.
1. Chapter 1

As Skulduggery walked closer to Horath Menspinth he could feel his anger bubbling, he could feel that dark and usual feeling of rage wash over him, as he launched a fireball, he awoke through being shaken by Valkyrie.

"Wh, wha, what." Skulduggery stuttered sweat on his non existent brow.

"Well you looked as if you were having a fit or something, I thought you were dying, and then I remembered you are dead so I left you there." Valkyrie explained.

"What so you just left me there. I mean I could have been dying."

"Really." She said in an unconvinced tone.

"Well, no but what if I could've of been." He protested.

"But you weren't." At that moment skulduggery noticed the scorched curtains.

"What happened?" Skulduggery pointing at the remnants of the curtains.

"Umm, you sort of threw a fireball in your sleep." Valkyrie said mocking the supposedly perfect Skulduggery.

"What really, that's only ever happened once before when I was new to all this, someone tried to wake me up and, well it was a good dream so…" Skulduggery said.

"You just casually hurled a fireball."

"Precisely wouldn't you of done the same thing." Skulduggery replied.

"Suppose, so what was your dream about" she asked.

"One of my many secrets, which are going to remain secrets." He answered with a grin in his face, "anyway why did you wake me."

"There's someone here to see you." As she said this a tall weedy man walked in, his white greasy hair plastered to his head with muck and other such things.

"Hello my old friend." The mans voice was harsh and coarse like nails in a blender.

"You, what are you doing here, your dead, you're meant to be dead." Skulduggery said with confusion in his voice.

"So are you." The man said looking up and down skulduggery's empty ribcage.

"Yes but your not a skeleton. Your human living and breathing." Skulduggery said.

"Yes well maybe. I never died." The man said.

"How." Skulduggery questioned.

"Well you may know him, his name is Dusk, he found me a few breaths away from death, and saved me." As the man said this he pulled down his shirt revealing two large gaping holes. "You're the one who presumed I was human I said nothing."

"Sorry, excuse me but who are you." Valkyrie confused by the commotion; however skulduggery answered before the man had a chance.

"Horath Menspinth, I threw a fireball at you in my dream." Skulduggery said threatening.

"Aww, you've been dreaming about me." Said Horath teasing Skulduggery when he suddenly felt a tapping on his shoulder, as he turned around Valkyrie pushed a fireball into his face, making his skin turn red and blister.

"Leave, now." And with a growl and a threatening look towards Valkyrie he left, grumbling as he left.

"You know his going to want to kill you now." Skulduggery informed her.

"Meh, I'm used to it by now." Valkyrie shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie continued to pursue Skulduggery as to whose face she burnt, however he remained as stubborn as he always did when it came to his past.

"You can't ignore your past forever Skulduggery," Valkyrie stated, "your past is no longer buried, it's gory hand is poking out of it's grave Skulduggery and if you don't face it soon, it may not stay as just a ghost."

"I am facing my past, I have faced my past, but hey that's all in the past let it go," Skulduggery said.

"See Skuldug-."

"I said let it go." There was a harshness in his voice that Valkyrie had never seen. She said nothing in return. They just carried on walking, and then skulduggery broke the silence. "We're here," he said pointing to a door of an unused factory.

"Where is here," said Valkyrie puzzled.

"Umm well we're sort of on a case," Skulduggery said.

"Oh and you didn't think you should tell me."

"Well they've been following you, and the fact they're following you is vital to the case," he informed her.

"And you didn't tell me because," Valkyrie said.

"Well if you were always looking over your shoulder, they'd of known we knew wouldn't they," Skulduggery tutted, and with that he pushed open the door, however he then held his hand up to Valkyrie to stop her from moving. Standing in front of him was Horath Menspinth his face still red and blistered. He was holding a man by his hair, as he kneeled on the floor looking like he was begging for his life like a dog.

"How nice to see you again," Valkyrie knew that voice anywhere; it almost hurt her ears to hear him speak.

"Well you know we were thick as thieves once. Some people even said that we could be brothers." Valkyrie eagerly listened in on there conversation. "Unfortunately for you that's all in the past, and well Valkyrie thinks I should, as she put _embrace_ my past," Skulduggery said.

"Well as I used to say when were kids, you'll have to catch me first," and then Horath disappeared and Valkyrie stormed in.

"What was all that about," said Valkyrie.

"Well we may have been friends."

"Oh I don't care about that why you didn't let him see me," she spat.

"Encase it escaped your mind he now wants to kill you," Skulduggery spat back

"Yes, uh, well," however before Valkyrie could finish making up her excuse, she noticed something large squirm behind her, she spun and readied a fire ball, however she was about to throw it. She realised what it was, the man who was begging for his life. He was extremely slim and small for his age, which appeared to be his thirties, and his face was wet, but not from sweat. From tears Horath caused to fall. He was wearing a straight jacket, and the same trousers he was caught in it seemed. There were large cuts running down his face, fresh cuts.

"Hello," Valkyrie said with genuine concern in her voice. Motioning with her hand for Skulduggery to come over.

"Oh my dear lord, what happened to you," Skulduggery said.

The man stayed still, crying and then he said.

"Horath, Horath Menspinth, he, he, he wants, to, kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

As Valkyrie helped the man to his feet, she saw the true extent of his injuries. As well as the scars on his face, many of his teeth were missing, and he didn't seem to be able to put his weight on his own legs, suggesting they were broken. As she moved him into the light, coming in through a grubby window, his skin seemed almost transparent. A new wave of tears started to stream down his face, however these were not tears of sadness, these were tears of happiness and relief, due to his new found freedom.

"Listen I know this may be difficult for you, but we're going to need to ask you a few questions," Skulduggery said, Sympathetic. The man however remained silent.

"Look just nod or shake your head ok," Valkyrie said. Supporting the man on his two broken legs.

"Ok do you know why he wanted to kill you," Skulduggery asked, his question answered with a nod. "Was it money," the man nodded once more. "Did you owe him money," the man shook his head. "Was he paid to kill you," and though the man did not nod, the tears that followed answered Skulduggery's question. He then looked at Valkyrie and nodded; she helped the man out of the warehouse, and helped him into the car. Leaving Skulduggery to examine for clues, whilst she comforted the man, whose new stream of tears had not yet dried up.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenspeckle was taking care of the unnaturally thin man, who skulduggery and Valkyrie now knew was called Suvarian Shawcroft. He was a sensitive, Horath had captured him due to a vision he had, he had seen a mans defeat; however he was sure he had not seen the face of the man he'd seen, so Skulduggery pondered a solution. Then Valkyrie came up with a solution.

"A steam chamber," Valkyrie said.

"What."

"A steam chamber like Cassandra Pharos uses," Valkyrie said, "remember," she mocked.

"You know what, I would say you were a genius, but I am, so that would make you cleverer than me. So let's just say, you're extremely clever," Skulduggery said. Vain as always.

"Thanks," Valkyrie scowled.

They improvised their own steam chamber; they made a series of basic camp fires, and had a bucket of water ready to put them out. They set them in a circle and got Suvarian to sit down in the middle. They then told him to just relax and focus on his vision, then Skulduggery lit the fires and let them burn slightly, when he nodded, Valkyrie threw the water and put out the fires. Soaking Suvarian in the process, however it still worked as the steam rose images flashed upon it. Valkyrie still had a secret hatred for this process, as the images still seemed alive to her. The image which appeared only appeared for a minute or so, but they could still make out the image. A man screaming in rage, hands over his face and a name, he was screaming out a name "Skull-". Then the steam faded and the vision was gone. Skulduggery was standing there frozen and Valkyrie was sure that if he had skin, it would be as pale as his skull.

"He was screaming your name," Valkyrie said, however Skulduggery remained silent, "Skulduggery, Skulduggery, Skuldug-."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, I'm just dandy," Skulduggery said. Louder than he thought it would sound.

"Listen Skuldug-."

"No, no I will not listen, this is my past, and you have no business on this case, I want you no where near it. Leave, go home, I don't know why I ever let you enter this world." Skulduggery losing the cool he tried so hard to maintain.

"But."

"Go."

A tear formed in Valkyrie's eye, and she walked out of the room, did as she was told, and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Skulduggery had preceded with the case for the following week, after his and Valkyrie's argument, well not really an argument more skulduggery shouting at her. However Skulduggery hadn't realised how much he relied on her, in that week where he and Valkyrie may already have a main suspect, he had no-one, and he was going nowhere. So he figured it time, to let his head rule, instead of his confused heart. One sunny morning he hovered up to Valkyrie's bedroom window to find her bedroom empty. He looked through the windows downstairs. The house was empty. He peered into the kitchen, found a clock and checked the time, it was 9:00, her parents had gone to work, and she to school. So Skulduggery waited on her roof until he saw her walking through her front door. When she got home, he made a mad dash to sit next to her window looking casual. When Valkyrie saw him at first she was startled, then she just looked angry, however hiding under the anger was relief, relief that she hadn't been cast out of the world she loved. She opened the window and glared at him.

"What are you doing here," Valkyrie scowled.

"Well I think I said some things," Skulduggery hesitated.

"You can't do it can you."

"Do what."

"Say sorry."

"I'm sorry," Skulduggery mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't quite hear you," Valkyrie holding her hand to her ear.

"I'm sorry," he shouted.

"Ok a bit over the top," Skulduggery scowled at her.

"You know that case I said I didn't want your help with."

"Yes," Valkyrie said. Her face beaming.

"I want your help with it."

"Yes, well I'll have to think about it at the moment I'm fully booked," Valkyrie lied, rather unconvincingly.

"Really, like what," Skulduggery taking advantage of her lie.

"Umm well I've got homework to do," Valkyrie said, pulling the homework out of her bag.

"Really, what about your reflection," Skulduggery said pointing to the wardrobe.

"Well I suppose it could come out for a bit," after Valkyrie said this, Skulduggery climbed through the window, and kissed the top of her head, and embraced her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyrie thought after her and Skulduggery's "_moment" _that it would be awkward, however it was the opposite they were closer than ever. Every night Skulduggery would appear at her window, and watch over her as she would sleep. She remembered how she fell for him on her first case, she was seventeen now, she couldn't believe how long ago it was. Her eighteenth birthday party was in three days time, and Skulduggery was convincing her to go, but as of yet her reflection had gone to all events like that, however there were moments when she felt like she'd missed out. She wondered whether solving a case was worth missing out on her vital teen years, however these passed quickly and she refocused, but this was her eighteenth this was a milestone age, she was trying to get the thought out of her head however it stayed niggling away. Was she actually going to go, would the real Stephanie show up to an important occasion, then she made up her mind.

"Right I'm going," Valkyrie said sternly to herself, followed quickly by being hushed by Skulduggery.

"Could you not have had your little outburst at a better time?" Skulduggery and Valkyrie were on a stake out; they were watching the suspected house of a man called Tare Galoosh. He was an ally of Horath his informant as china was theirs. There had been absolutely no movement until; they heard a large crash on the roof of the car. Skulduggery got out first and Valkyrie saw him get lifted into the air immediately as she climbed across to the driver's seat and looked up out of the window she saw no skulduggery however heard a very slight, very quiet thump behind her. She immediately grasped the shadows and punched them out the window however they hit nothing. She decided to leave the safety of the car and circled it however she met nothing, as she stepped away from the car not taking her eyes off it she saw where skulduggery was, laying on the roof, unconscious. Valkyrie felt the air beneath her and pushed; she floated gently up to the roof and went to check for his vital signs then remembered he didn't have any, his dead. As she stood on the roof observing her surroundings, a mans head popped up behind her, an ugly man, he had only three yellow teeth in his mouth. He had a thin face however it was also round, which Valkyrie didn't quite see how it could be possible but hey obviously it was as soon as she saw him she launched her foot at his face and he was launched off the car as he stood back up he spat out one of his yellow teeth he then smiled a crooked smile showing his two only teeth he then ran at her however she grasped the shadows and grabbed him by the throat with them she lifted him up to her height.

"What do you want why are you here?" Valkyrie asked, however the man remained silent. She then tightened the shadows around his neck and finally he spoke.

"I'm here to distract you" he spoke, his voice sounded as if his vocal chords were made of sewage

"Distract me, distract me from what?"

"That." Pointing behind him. Valkyrie lifted him high into the air and then dropped him as she turned round she just caught a glimpse of him spitting his last two teeth out. When she finally turned round, which at this point seemed like a slow painful process, she was faced with a small weedy man at first she was slightly disappointed however she then saw black goo run all over him flowing from all his orifices she recognised this magic from when she encountered the torment. He was soon a massive tarantula and Valkyrie launched shadows at him, wrapping them round his legs, he fell however he managed to squirm free. She launched several fireballs at him and blinded him in one of his eyes, she then grasped the shadows once more and grabbed him round his giant head, he then turned back into the weedy human he once was, hoping to be able to get away from the shadows as his head was now considerably smaller. Valkyrie tightened the shadows around his entire body she lifted him onto the roof and punched him in the face, the shadows keeping him bound.

"Ok and who sent you to kill me," Valkyrie asked.

"No-one," the man replied, "I was sent to distract you." Valkyrie immediately dropped him and turned around, behind her was a man she immediately recognised, he did not use a name. She knew of his reputation he was an assassin, a very good one, he could break peoples bones simply by touching them, he would sneak up behind people and simply tap their back or neck, and kill them he was lethal. Valkyrie immediately shot fire and shadows and whatever other weapon she could harness, however he dodged her attempts with ease, he climbed up onto the roof of the car and as Valkyrie went to run he grabbed her ankle breaking it instantly, she fell on the roof in pain, the bone breaker as he called himself loomed over her and simply chuckled.

"Why are you here," Valkyrie asked, in a slightly pleading tone.

"I was paid, simple as that really," the bone breaker said, with a very heavy welsh accent.

"Well yes but by who," her attempts at trying to be sarcastic failing.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it?"

"Well I'm going to die anyway."

"Whoa who said you're going to die, a friend of mine once told you something, he told you it was more fun to keep you alive."

"Billy-Ray, Billy-Ray Sanguine?"

"Why yes that's right, clever girl, oh wait, no your not a girl anymore are you, your almost eighteen."

"So why are you keeping me alive?"

"I wasn't asked to kill you I was simply asked to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"your being watched, now, you drive your little friend on the roof there, to Nashville drive or you'll have another visit from me, and this time it won't just be your ankle I break." A

As he was leaving he grabbed her hand breaking all the bones in his grasp. "You have two weeks." He then left without another word. Valkyrie was now in a cold sweat, skulduggery woke and asked her whether he'd missed anything, however once he saw her, he hauled her to the car, and drove her straight to Kenspeckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenspeckle smothered Valkyrie's hand and ankle in his usual brown mud, and now she was just laying there waiting for it to work, but there was something else she wasn't just waiting, she was thinking. She was actually thinking about the Bone Breaker, and his request. Well it was more of a command really. Yes, telling someone to do something or they die was a definite command, but what shall she do, she loved Skulduggery but, she very much loved living as well. She decided to tell him, then he'd come up with a plan, like always. Valkyrie lay there for a whole 17 minutes, 17 minutes that felt like a lifetime. Eventually Skulduggery walked through the door.

"Skulduggery, umm, you know the Bone Breaker?" Valkyrie asked this question solemnly.

"Yes, Valkyrie what's wrong?"

"Well, he sort of, gave me an ultimatum. Turn you in, or die." Valkyrie spoke so quickly, she wasn't even sure she was making sense.

"Ah, I see, well umm. What am I still doing here?"

"What? You're turning yourself in?"

"Well that's how it looks isn't it? It's called a trap Valkyrie."

"Alright, no need to be like that."

"Sorry, I forgot that I'm the one who has like, 100 years experience and you're the newbie."

"Alright, no need to show off."

"I never show off, I'm too civilised."

"Whatever you say," Valkyrie letting out a big sigh to express her annoyance, "so how's this plan going to work?"

"How about, you take me there, and then we beat them silly?"

"Great plan" Valkyrie said sticking up her thumb.

She and Skulduggery had been driving for 30 minutes straight, when they eventually pulled into Nashville Drive. They both got out of the Bentley, as they did Skulduggery noticed a dent on the roof where he was thrown upon it .He didn't mean to, he couldn't stop it, he actually, whimpered. Valkyrie stood there in amazement, the first time she'd ever heard him whimper was over a car, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What!" He snapped

"Nothing, it's just, well…" Skulduggery shot her a deadly gaze preventing her from finishing her sentence.

As Skulduggery tapped his façade and a face washed over his skull, Valkyrie saw a single tear run down his newly formed cheek.

"Shall we go then?" Skulduggery said, pulling himself together.

"Go where? They just said Nashville Drive." As Valkyrie finished her sentence a figure jumped down in front of her. She immediately summoned a flame within her hand however, as soon as she saw who it was shadows were sent to bind them. "Hello Tanith" Said Valkyrie, her voice laced in venom.


	8. Chapter 8

Tanith was tied into a bound chair, struggling, hissing at Valkyrie.

"Let. Me. Out." Tanith spat

"Umm, how about no, you just stay tied Up. Fair deal?" Valkyrie asked sarcastically

"Yeah sure, but I'd like to see you tie a remnant up." Tanith laughing. At that moment Valkyrie immediately stepped back.

"You wouldn't." Valkyrie said calmly.

"Oh but I would." a smirk seeping across Tanith's once perfect skin, which now was covered with pulsating black veins.

"No, you wouldn't. Remember what happened last time?" As Valkyrie said this the black veins on Tanith's face withdrew, "oh yeah that's right, I would torture you, or rather Darquesse would torture you."

"No please don't, I'll, I'll, I'll go back to the receptacle, anything just please, no."

"But that would be too easy" Valkyrie hissed these words, a tone she had never heard her voice in before.

Valkyrie left the interview room to find Skulduggery waiting for her outside.

"Well I've never seen you like that" Skulduggery said in disbelief.

"Well, you know, I was in the zone."

"I saw" as he said this he bumped her with his shoulder, leaving her giggling

"Listen, Skul, umm, about the other night."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"If I well, made it awkward. Is it, you know, awkward?"

After she said this skulduggery activated his façade then grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.

"That answer your question?" He said smirking.

"Umm, didn't quite catch your answer." Valkyrie said hoping for another kiss.

"No, it's not" Skulduggery said teasing.

Valkyrie sent him a scowl, and then sent her hands up his shirt to find his façade, when she had activated it. She withdrew her hands running them back over his empty ribcage, and then she grabbed his face and pressed his lips against hers once more. A kiss that lasted a few seconds felt like it lasted a lifetime. As they both withdrew they pressed foreheads and simply smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Skulduggery walked out of the interview room. Valkyrie could already tell his blood was boiling with rage, she imagined what he would look like if he had skin instead of white bones, and the image was so terrifying she quickly pushed it to the very depths of her sub-conscious.

"Hey." Valkyrie said in a subtle tone. Skulduggery made no attempt to reply. "Skulduggery, what's wrong." Again he made no attempt to reply. Valkyrie let out a sigh of exasperation and turned to leave when a bony hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around; before she knew it her Skulduggery and her were touching foreheads, touching noses, touching lips. Valkyrie noticed Skulduggery hadn't activated his façade a few seconds into the kiss, though it felt strange and new, it also felt right.

"Well guess who Tanith was working with." Said Skulduggery, making no real attempt to hide his anger.

"Umm, I don't know… Billy Ray."

"No, but they are planning on getting married… in Las Vegas." His tone lightened and his words flowed from his mouth easier, however they were soon again weighted down and turned back into inconsistent gun fire. "Horath Menspinth, She's working with Horath Menspinth."

"I wondered when we'd hear his name again"

"Yes… quite. Anyway these last few days we've been distracted. She was distracting us."

"What from."

"Him or rather what he's doing."

"Which is?"

"I don't know, Valkyrie for the first time in my life I don't know what the bad guys up to, and I don't like it."

"I'm sure it's not the first."

"No your right, one time back in 25. So correction this second time I don't know." His tone lighter, his voice calm and friendly once more.

"So what do we do?"

"We hunt him down!"


	10. Chapter 10

Valkyrie nudged Skulduggery in order to gain his attention. Across the road was a thin, weedy man, his bright white hair, reflecting light from the surrounding street lights. Valkyrie could only imagine the rage within Skulduggery at this moment, however before she had a chance to he was out the car, facade activated, walking towards Horath.

"Hello friend," Skulduggery's voice smooth, and hiding of the venom it was laced with.

"Skulduggery," Horath's voice, which was anything but smooth, showed the shock, and anxiety, coursing through every synapse in his body.

"Miss me," Skulduggery spat his lethal venom at Horath. Without a reply Horath turned and sprinted, Skulduggery however, was soon on his heels.

"Must you run Horath? I Really Do-." Before Skulduggery could finish, a shadow struck out at Horath forcing him to fall to the floor. Valkyrie stood on the opposite side of the road, a smug grin on her face and her hand on her hip.

"Necromancy still useless?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, it may have its up sides." Skulduggery hated to admit it, but necromancy wasn't all bad, yes it had its cons but then again, it did have its pros.

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Necromancy is sometimes, just as good as elemental magic."

"Sometimes, however necromancy can also lead to a lot of estranged people, wanting to form the "passage," by killing three million people. So..."

"So I'll practice elemental magic till the day I die." Valkyrie sounded crushed at the thought of only being able to practice one type of magic for the rest of her life.

"Now enough of your grumpiness, let's get him in the boot."

"You say that so naturally Mr Pleasant, should I be worried?" Valkyrie laughed

"Not yet." Skulduggery accompanied this comment with an attempt at a menacing evil laugh which well, failed, causing Valkyrie to burst out in laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the sanctuary Skulduggery began his interrogation. Horath sat at a black table, facing away from the door. Skulduggery preferred it this way; he felt like it made the suspect insecure, henceforth more likely to drop their secrets.

"Horath, we both know you've already committed one crime, now you tell me your big elaborate plan or I'll lock you up and force feed you the key." Skulduggery spat.

"Well aren't you delightful Mr Pleasant."

"Don't try to be sarcastic Horath; you're the one whose magic is bound."

"Is that a threat Skul, do you mind if I call you Skul – Skul." At this Skulduggery flipped out and punched Horath in the face. Horath fell backwards off his chair, Skulduggery jumped in the air landing on top of Horath, firing punches down onto his face, breaking his nose and jaw.

Ghastly ran in pulling Skulduggery off Horath, Skulduggery was pulled out kicking and cursing, throwing fire balls and walls of air at Horath. When outside, Skulduggery was placed in a bound cell to "cool" down.

After an hour in a bound cell Skulduggery's composure finally returned to him. He was escorted to a nearby corridor where Valkyrie waited – eyebrow raised.

"I heard about your little mishap." Valkyrie said disapprovingly.

"Look just leave it Valkyrie, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well no Skulduggery – I won't leave it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Valkyrie! Nothing!" Skulduggery snapped.

"Skulduggery!" Ghastly exclaimed.

"Leave it Ghastly, its fine." Valkyrie said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Are you sure Valkyrie, you haven't seen Skulduggery when he's angry."

"Trust me I have." Finishing her sentence she left, strutting down the corridor and out the door.


End file.
